IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Chewbacca begin their time as partners


IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING

(A companion piece and continuing story from BY ANOTHER NAME)

The Kashyyyk dawn found Han Solo cleaning his blaster, seated at the meal table in Chewbacca's hut. The Wookiee brought cups of kava for Han and himself, placing Han's cup in front of his new friend.

"Got dirt and grass in this blaster" Han said off-handedly.

Chewbacca seated himself in the sturdy chair across Han. "We'll leave after the morning meal." He woofed.

"Hope Malla makes some of those flat grain cakes. You're a lucky fellow, Chewie." Han commented. The Wookiee smiled with pride.

"Do you have a love mate?" He asked Han. The Corellian silently continued rubbing the cloth over his weapon…"Almost did…once." He answered, not smiling.

The Wookiee didn't pursue the conversation - he'd learned when his new friend was ready, he would tell him.

"What made you land here?" Chewie asked, sipping at his hot cup.

"Problem with my ship.. this was the closest planet. After checking out the systems, I found a couple of wires that had shorted out. I replaced them and was ready to leave when I heard laser fire and went to check it out. I got as far as the valley when I got jumped."

Malla came into the common room holding Lumpy and placed the squirming child in her mate's arms. "I'll have the meal ready soon." She barked. Han watched him nuzzle his son and smiled at the gentleness of the big Wookiee.

Gathered at the door of the hut to say their good-byes, Chewbacca hugged and gave Malla big kiss. Itchy shook paws with Chewbacca and grasped Han's arm in a farewell gesture. "Stay safe." He grunted to them. Malla couldn't resist, moving to hug the one she'd care and tended for a while; her 'Han'some' one.

"Ready partner?" Han looked down at their feet. "Got your clothes?" Chewbacca cocked his head at Han in a 'you got to be kidding' look. Immediately, Han caught on and felt his face pinking at the obvious while Malla and Itchy chuckled.

Walking through the Wookiee village caused quite a stir; the citizens were looking out windows and doors at the passing pair - they were wary of the man walking with Chewbacca - he moved with a cocky self-confidence, had the physical appearance like the slavers and wore an intimidating weapon slung low on his hip, strapped to his right thigh. Chewbacca noticed the growing interest and woofed loudly that the man was his friend and they were going to do a job.

Feeling safer and even more curious, a number of the Wookiees began following them; through the trees and brush, past the valley where Chewbacca found Han, then further…until the hull of a starship came slightly into view in the distance. Han's ship the _MILLENNIUM FALCON._

"Hold up, Chewie." Han requested. He drew his blaster, checked the charges, closed the clip,

drew aim on a distant tree and fired. "Just checking." He told him.

They walked a little further and Chewbacca caught sight of the starship and stopped dead in his tracks. A loud roar stopped Han. He turned and placed his hands on his hips. "Of course that's my ship!" Chewbacca shook his head - he'd seen the slaver's and soldier's ships and this ship was nothing like them! He silently doubted his partner could get it off the ground again!

Han slowly walked back to where the Wookiee stood. "I know she might not look like much, but in the time I've had her I've made several modifications- she can really move…has great speed."

Chewbacca still had a doubtful look.

Han adjusted his holster, looking around the area and the Wookiees watching from the tree line.

"When I escaped from Corelle I had nothing…I was lucky to have the clothes on my back. The Military troopers were after me and I've been dodging them ever since. I won the _FALCON_ in a card game. Han grabbed Chewbacca by a shaggy arm.. "Come on…we get a few jobs done and maybe we can make enough credits to get a better ship."

Han slapped the button to open the hatchway and they made their way up the ramp and into the ship; Chewbacca bumping his head on the entranceway arch. "Better watch that, buddy." Han said smiling and pushed the button to close and lock the hatchway. He led the way to the lounge area and indicated a place for Chewbacca to lay his crossbow and bandolier. "I'll show you the rest of the ship." The Wookiee followed, looking all around. "This is the galley, the food locker is to the left of the heating unit and refrigeration cabinet. We're pretty well stocked now, but we'll get more supplies when we get to a larger planet. The water reservoir is behind the galley wall. Chewbacca nodded, understanding all Han was telling him. He continued to follow as Han led the way further down the corridor. "There are four cabins. The first one is mine. He opened the door to the third cabin… "This will be your quarters. Each cabin has its on lavatory." He gave Chewbacca a wink… "Better than going in the woods." The Wookiee gave him a dead-pan look and Han responded with a sick smile. Chewie stuck his head into the room, eyeing each corner, stopping at the bed…raising his brown he woofed at Han, who looked him up and down and said, "Yeah, we'll have to get you a bigger bed. We'll fix up something until then."

Leaving the cabin area, Han took him to the storage lockers, which held other supplies; tools,

flares, emergency items, extra parts for the Falcon's repairs, when needed, and extra power cells.

He then led him to the four large cargo holds, then headed back toward the cockpit. Passing back through the lounge, the game table caught Chewbacca's interest.. he looked quizzically at the shapes on the game table top; squares, circles, triangles..

"You play hologames?" Han asked. A head shake told him 'no'. "I'll teach you how to play holo chess."

On their way to the cockpit, Chewbacca questioned the grated deck they were walking over. "They're for special cargo." Was the only explanation Han gave him.

In the cockpit, Han slipped easily into his pilot's seat while the Wookiee struggled to get seated in his…he squirmed, wiggled, pushed and sucked in his stomach, but to no avail. Han smiled. "Guess there are more adjustments we need to make. Let's take off the back." After a few minutes of work, the seat back was removed and Chewbacca was able to sit at the controls.

That done, Han began showing and explaining to Chewie the flight screens, controls, readouts,

toggle switches, gauges, charts…at a low moan from the Wookiee Han assured, "Don't worry,

Chewie, you'll learn it all in time. Han flipped the start engines switch and the _FALCON_ responded with a low, vibrating hum. He placed his hand on the yoke and looked at his co-pilot.

"Ready?" Chewbacca gave an apprehensive shake of his head and Han pulled the yoke…the

 _FALCON_ lifted, made a one-hundred-eighty degree turn and sped into the sky…


End file.
